1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for packing products in a wrapping film including an aluminum foil, and more particularly, it relates to a novel and improved packing apparatus in which the products to be wrapped are put in an extended film of predetermined size formed and held in a baggy shape by suction in a packing chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional packing apparatus, there is provided an auxiliary means such as a tray in which a predetermined amount of products such as vegetables and fruits are put and every tray holding the products is wrapped by a film. Such an apparatus is uneconomical since the trays are wasted after use.
In another type of conventional packing apparatus in which the aforementioned tray is not utilized, the products should be manually wrapped in a film severed in predetermined size and extended on a flat bed. In this case, the film is manually folded along the products. Such an apparatus takes time and requires much labor, and further, the products cannot be accurately packed.